The Sims Life Stories
The Sims Life Stories is the first game in the The Sims Stories product line. The plot of the story will circulate around Riley and Vincent. The game is mostly about being directed tasks that the player has to follow for their stories to unfold, there is also a Free Play (similar to the console games) to follow after they complete the two stories. The game is still developed by Maxis and EA Games. The game was released on February 6 2007. Free trials of the game are available on certain laptops but they are only playable to the end of chapter 3 in Riley's story. Vincent's story is unlocked at the beginning of the fourth chapter of Riley's story. Characters in Riley's Story Riley Harlow The main character of Riley's Story. She moves in to her aunt's house in Four Corners after losing her job and being evicted from her house in Sim City. On her first day she moves in, however her Aunt Sharon almost immediately has to leave for something urgent, thus leaving Riley alone for the first few days. Meanwhile, she makes friends with the neighbors who come to welcome her to the neighborhood, and falls in love with a guy named Mickey Smith. They get married at the end of the story and have two babies together. Mickey Smith A party DJ and also Riley's love interest during the story. He asks Riley to be his girlfriend and she accepts. The relationship goes well until he discovers she is seeing Dylan. He has a fight with Dylan and loses, causing him and Riley to break up. However, during his engagement to Agora Tchotchke, he and Riley reconcile. He almost gets married to Agora until Riley arrives at the scene to halt the wedding, after that he proposes to Riley and they get married. They have a child together at the end of the story. Fiona Fortuna Riley's friend who gives her a coffee maker as a housewarming gift. She is the one Riley trusts and acts as the provider of information about the neighbourhood to her. She also attends Mickey and Agora's wedding and calls Riley to attend as well. She is a widow and the mother of Madison Fortuna. Dylan Kincaid Riley's ex-boyfriend from high school who tries to patch things over with her. He has moved in 2 weeks before Riley has done and currently works at the Four Corners Bank. He goes to Riley's house for dinner with her and they have a great time. He also appears to comfort Riley after she breaks up with Mickey and he is found to be cheating on her when he is caught dating Ashley Sinclair. Later it is revealed that he and Agora have attempted to start a plot to kidnap Sharon in order to claim her vast fortune and use Riley who as a relative can claim the cash. He is arrested for doing this. At the beginning of the story, he is the driver for Aunt Sharon. Agora Tchotchke Archenemy of Riley who works as a party DJ. She also has a romantic interest in Mickey, hence fuels the jealousy towards Riley. She has kidnapped Sharon at the bank with Dylan to claim her million Simoleons. Towards the end of the story, after she admits that she has done it to marry Mickey and share the money with him, she is left at the altar and arrested. Sharon Foss Riley's aunt who lives in Four Corners. She offers Riley her place to stay but leaves abruptly for something important. She is later found kidnapped by Dylan and manages to escape from him. She later passes on her home to Riley and at the end of the story is revealed to be a self-made millionaire who made her fortune in the stock exchange. Ashley Sinclair Co-worker of Dylan who attends Mickey and Agora's wedding. She is also seen dating Dylan and gives a gift to Riley after her wedding. She is the wife of Waring Sinclair. Madison Fortuna Minor character in the story. She is the daughter to Fiona Fortuna and only appears as a guest at Mickey and Agora's wedding. She is in love with Jacob Marginson. Waring Sinclair Husband of Ashley and a minor character in the story who only appears at Mickey and Agora's wedding. Waring is a successful businessman who fears that his wife will cheat on him. Characters in Vince's Story Vincent "Vince" Moore A rich business tycoon who lives in Bitville and the main character in Vincent's story. He breaks up with Samantha Hayden after he feels that her wedding proposal was far too sudden. After a string of disastrous dates, he falls in love with Naomi Hunt, whom he meets at Baliwood Star Lanes. Naomi Hunt A barista who works at Baliwood Star Lanes and also Vince's love interest. They first date at Cliffside Park and the date goes well until a mysterious woman (Kendra Blaise) flirts with Vince and Naomi incorrectly assumes that Vince is a womanizer. Later, she gives Vince a second chance and their relationship improves. At the end of the story she moves in with Vince and is crushed by a satellite, after that her fate is up to the player. Samantha Hayden Vince's girlfriend at the beginning of the story who is only dating Vince because of his fortune. They break up after she proposes marriage after only three weeks of their relationship. Subsequently, she harbors a bitter relationship with Vince after he sells all of the stuff she bought for the weding. She secretly sabotages all of his dates and later on in the story vents out her anger by destroying his house. At the end of the story, Naomi provokes her into a fight. Greg Chomsky Vince's best friend who is asked to take care of his house during his absence. However, he leaves Vince's house in a big mess, later on in the story he begins to develop a relationship with Alexa Starr. Sherman Boggle Vince's friend and co-worker. He provides information on the JCN satellite's progress and some other important plot details. He is depicted as a stereotypical nerd, and has a very wide vocabulary (he often says Latin phrases) than other characters which often makes it hard for them to understand him. Johnny Cullen Vince's business rival and later Samantha Hayden's new boyfriend turned husband. At the end of the story his business fails and he and Samantha split up. Alexa Starr One of Vince's dates. They dine at Don Calamari's for their date. However the date turns disastrous when (unbeknownst to Vince) Samantha sneaks into the kitchen and sabotages the food causing Alexa to fall asleep on her food. She tends to interrupt during conversations and has an addiction to Coffee. Kendra Blaise A mysterious lady who is paid by Samantha to claim she had a great date with Vince and sabotage his date with Naomi. She is described as a pyromaniac firefighter. Sasha Aires Materialistic young woman who is one of Vince's dates. They shop at the Arcadium Plaza during their date and Vince realizes that she is only after his fortune. Dr. Maximillion Oglethorpe Vince's friend whom he introduces to Sasha after their date. Don Calamari Owner of Don Calamari's and a friend of Vince. He gives Vince a gift as an apology to the incident that happens during Vince and Alexa's sabotaged date. Neighborhoods The Sims Life Stories includes three neighborhoods, they are Riley's Story, Vince's Story and Free Play. At first the player can only play Free Play or Riley's Story but, will get Vince's Story later on, as the player completes goals in Riley's Story. The neighborhoods are only included with The Sims Life Stories and not in The Sims 2 but it is possible to copy the files from The Sims Life Stories (usually C:\Documents and Settings\User Name\My Documents\Electronic Arts\The Sims™ Life Stories or C:\Users\User Name\My Documents\Electronic Arts\The Sims™ Life Stories) saved folder to The Sims 2, though this only works if the right games are installed (University, Nightlife and Family Fun Stuff). The player won't have the objects, floors and walls from Life Stories, though. There used to be a pack for Sims 2 that contained them at ModTheSims but it was removed by the request of EA. Category:Games